Aftermath
by VictiniStar
Summary: Six months after the events at Pokémon League, life has largely returned to normal for Whitlea and friends. But when someone spots a familiar green-haired trainer in Castelia City, a new adventure may just be beginning. Post-game Ferriswheelshipping.
1. Prologue

Foreward: I do not own Pokémon and such. Do not read this story if you do not want spoilers - the prologue takes place at the end of the game, and the main story after! You've been warned!

* * *

**Prologue**

Just months ago, she wouldn't have believed any of this.

The dust was settling and if anyone had been watching, it may have been unclear for a minute who the winner of White and N's battle had been. But White knew, just as she knew her Pokémon well enough to know that her Galvantula would survive Zoroark's attack and launch its own before she saw it happen. They had come so far together, after all. So far, so fast.

Her opponent had pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes so she couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. How could she know, anyway? The last time White had lost a battle was only her second round, against Cheren back home in her bedroom—just playing around, really. She had never seen her ideals come crashing to naught before her eyes. Not like this. She couldn't understand. N went briefly to his Zoroark, laid a hand on its head before recalling it. "Thank you, Friend. You fought well."

She took a few steps towards him. "N…"

"…I don't understand." White stopped when he spoke. He drew a sharp breath in, then took a lengthy pause. "I would not deny differing ideas. In fact, in accepting differing ideas, maybe the world will experience a chemical reaction. Maybe this... is the formula that can change the world..."

White was going to say something, anything to reassure him. She'd been following him all this time, before she even knew who he was. The King of Team Plasma. When she found out White was filled with fiery conviction, anger. Embarrassed she'd talked with Bianca about how she thought the green haired trainer was cute. Now she'd heard his story. Seen the toy room. N was no king; he was a boy. "N—"

"You idiot!" A harsh voice cut through the quiet of the moment.

White whipped her head back around. "Ghetsis."

He barreled past her. "I made you!" He was screaming at N. "How could you turn out like this? You don't even deserve to share the name Harmonia with me! How could you disappoint me like this, son?"

_Son?_ White gasped.

Ghetsis shook his head. "You're not my son. I gave you your dream and you failed. You were supposed to allow me to rule! But you just had to battle 'a fellow hero,' and you lost—to some common scum, a trainer!" N wasn't saying anything, just staring blankly at Ghetsis as he unloaded. "You're no hero. You're a freak! You aren't fit to live with people. You have no heart."

White could take no more. "Stop it!"

He spoke over her. "But I still need you to play figurehead. So _worthless as you are_, I'm stuck with you." Ghetsis spun toward White. "But you. You, trainer… You need to be eliminated."

"Leave her alone," N said. The first he'd spoke since Ghetsis—his father—had entered the room.

Alder and Cheren rushed into the room. "White! Did you—"

But Ghetsis was already reaching for his first Pokéball. "White, quick!" N rushed over and healed her Pokémon.

If the battle with N had been hard, Ghetsis was grueling. His Hydreigon alone took out half her team, finally fainting to her Seismatoad's Focus Blast. By the time he came down to his last Pokémon, she too had only one remaining—her first partner, her Emboar. "You can do it, Pele!" She called.

To her fortune, Ghetsis's final teammate was a Bisharp. It fell easily to a Hammer Arm.

Was it really over? For a moment, she feared she had counted wrong, or even an underhanded scheme like a seventh Pokémon. But Ghetsis fell to his knees and the other people in the room exhaled.

"Pele, come back." Shaking, she recalled him.

Cheren rushed to her side. "Are you okay, White?" She managed a nod. "Thank goodness."

"This isn't happening!" Ghetsis was still carrying on. "I… I am perfection! How could I fall?"

Alder was addressing them, and Cheren was still checking her well being, but White zoned out for a moment. She found herself wondering how N was faring. So quickly, everything had changed for him.

"—lea! White, seriously, snap out of it! Are you okay or not?" Cheren exclaimed.

She looked up at him, shaking her head as she returned to the moment. Alder had come over too, restraining Ghetsis. "I'm fine," She said. "Go. I'll find my way home." She patted Cheren's arm and smiled at him.

Cheren took Ghetsis's other arm. Alder turned to N one last time before they exited the room. "You'll figure out why, someday."

But Ghetsis dug his heels in the ground. "You'll amount to nothing without me. Don't listen to them—I made you a monster, and you will always be my tool."

"What a bother. Shut up already." Cheren helped usher him out of the room.

It was silent suddenly, an abrupt force of quiet that pressed on her throat. White wanted to say something, anything. To apologize. Not for winning, of course—she had to show him the way, that she was sure even he had understood. But Ghetsis…. He was wrong on so many levels. He had given N so much adversity, and even though he had come up naïve and afraid, now, somehow he was strong, too. But he had lost his ideals, the thing he had clung to for so long. The conviction that had kept him going, kept him brave. What could she say? Her throat went dry.

N gathered himself after a moment, and approached her. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

She laughed, nervously, a knee-jerk reaction. "I'm sure there's a lot."

He offered her his hand. She took it, and they walked up towards the hole Zekrom had bore in the wall. "When I first met you back in Accumula town," He let go and took a few steps ahead. "I first heard the voice of your Pokémon, and it shocked me. It said it liked you. That it wanted to be with you. I didn't understand. I didn't want to believe." He looked at the sun beyond the wall. "But this whole time I've been traveling, I have only seen the good in man, and Pokémon. Together. You were surrounded by people and Pokémon who loved you. all this time. I should have understood."

N turned back to her, and White said, "He was wrong. You're a good man."

He didn't say anything about that. He unleashed Zekrom, who's black scales shown in the sunlight. Shocked, she thought he was going to let it go. "My life is in my own hands, now."

"N—"

"You must have a dream. Believe in it, and do whatever it takes to fulfill it! Someday, surely, it will be realized!" He mounted his dragon. "Well then… Farewell."

White gasped. "N! Wait!"

He only looked back at her once more. "I'll miss you."

She rushed forward, but it was too late. The dragon had borne him into the sky. White called out after him again. "Wait!"

Before she understood what was happening, White was dashing out of the castle—beyond the Pokémon league, to the edge of the cliffs of Victory Road, teetering on the edge of the chasm. The sky was empty. "N!"

Before she understood anything, he was gone.

* * *

Afterword: Well, that is the prologue! Hope you enjoyed! I know this is a typical way for thess stories to begin, but it's such a compelling event that I had to start here. Updates will be biweekly at least! And of course, read and review! :3 -Bee


	2. Chapter One

Foreward: Hello again! I will restate that I don't own Pokémon or the characters within. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_1 Day After…_

White awoke early, jolted from uneasy sleep by one thing or another. At first she wondered if anything the day before had actually happened. But there she was, tucked in at home in her old matching pajama set, rather than slumming it at a Pokémon Center room. Her bedroom had never seemed too quiet before, but it did now. She turned on her television to rectify this, but still was filled with a strange feeling.

After heading downstairs to the kitchen, White grabbed her various bags of PokéChow and headed into her backyard where she released her Pokémon to feed them for the day. Seeing them made her feel a little more at ease. "I'll be right inside, guys!" She said, leaving the sliding door open as she went in to make her own breakfast.

Her mother was away on a vacation to Undella Town. She'd apologized profusely for missing White's performance at the league and her homecoming, both of which she had been reassured was no big deal for her daughter. Truthfully, White was glad she hadn't been at the league for safety's sake, but it did occur to her that the odd emotion she was currently experiencing might be loneliness.

White poured herself some cereal, glancing outside to make sure her Pokémon were behaving themselves. A small smile came to her face as she ate; even if she wasn't quite used to being home again, it brought a feeling of contentment. For the most part.

Since she had awoken, White was denying the face in her mind, and the thoughts that were creeping in on her. To put name to face was to open a box of questions and emotions she wasn't sure she wanted to yet. But with every moment, the pressure increased. White finished her breakfast and lowered her head to the table. Smile gone, she let out a sigh.

"N…"

Really, she wasn't sure why she even wondered where he had gone, if he was safe, or what he was doing. It wasn't as if they were good friends, or anything; now that Team Plasma had disbanded and she had won, they weren't rivals, either. What was the word for that? Acquaintances? White shook her head. It wasn't so simple, although she would have liked to make herself believe it was. _N and I are done, _She thought to herself. Another sigh. _Done with what? _

"Ugh!" Sitting back up abruptly, White stood and marched upstairs to get ready. She had to get out of the house.

When she was done, White went out into her yard and recalled all of her team with the exception of her Braviary, which she was going to be flying on. "Well, Jay, let's see how they're managing at the league, then."

Braviary made quick work of the flight, so the trip took only a few hours. Before they had landed, White was already amazed of how much of Plasma's castle had been demolished—it startled her a little, for some reason. After greeting a few workers and policemen, she headed up the massive staircase to the champion's hall. Everyone around her was so busy working, her presence went unnoticed.

The room where everything had happened was empty, to her surprise. The events of the prior night came rushing back to her. She walked up to the hole in the wall and stared out at the ocean; it seemed moments ago, and eons ago, that he was here with her. Holding her hand, if just for a moment. White's cheeks were burning. She turned from the makeshift window.

Save for memories, the room was sparse. White crouched and overturned a few rocks. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there, or what she was looking for. She'd taken to just poking at the dirt when a glint of gold caught her eye from a pile of sand. She went to it and picked the object up.

It was N's cube—the one he'd always had on a chain on his belt. It shocked White that he'd left it behind. She assumed it held some special, profound meaning to him. It occurred to her that if he had intentionally left it, perhaps that was why: maybe the cube was a part of himself that he wanted to change. A trace of something in past—perhaps a piece of Ghetsis—that N wished to be liberated from. It was heavy in her hand, and as she looked at it, a sudden realization hit her, strange as it was natural:

She had to find him.

White wasn't sure why, but if not N himself, she needed at least to find out where he had gone. She figured immediately it was for closure's sake: if N was happy someplace else, if his ideals had really changed, then she herself could continue her own journey, free of worry that Plasma would reappear to threaten her peace. Something like that, at least.

"White? Is that you?"

Startled, White stuffed the cube into her bag and spun around. It was Alder, accompanied by a policeman and a detective of some kind. "Alder. Hey."

The champion stepped forward. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you back so soon. I'm afraid it's a little too early for you to challenge me, if that's what you're looking for."

"No, no, I…" It was rather strange, she realized. Glancing at the detective, she blurted out, "I was looking for clues!"

"Clues for what?" Alder asked.

"Where Team Plasma's leader went, of course."

"You mean Ghetsis?"

"No, of course not," White said, brows furrowing. "I meant N. Isn't Ghetsis in jail?"

Alder sighed. The policeman spoke up. "Unfortunately, no. Ghetsis was able to escape with the help of the Shadow Triad. He is our top priority."

The two officers went up towards the hole in the wall, and Alder approached White. "White, you know we're not going to be pressing charges against N."

She sighed in spite of herself. "That's a relief."

"Well, then… Why are you looking for him?"

White found herself blushing. "Well, I…" She stammered a moment. "I want to find out more about Reshiram and Zekrom! I thought he would know."

"Ah," Alder nodded, although she noted he looked a little suspicious. "Well, if you want to know about that, you should asked Iris and Drayden." He paused. "I think now it would be best to leave N in peace."

White bit her lip and nodded. "Of course." She faked a smiled. "But hey! Be on your toes—Next time I come back, it's for you!"

Alder laughed. "Glad to hear it."

She said her goodbye and left the league. She would get to the bottom of everything: where N had gone, _and _why she needed to find him.

* * *

_2 Weeks After…_

The sand on Route 18 tickled her toes as White walked closer to the ocean. It would have been nice to relax, but she had no time for it.

After the detective had met her while she was "looking for clues" at the League, he came to her house the next day and introduced himself. His name was Looker—to be honest, he weirded her out. But his request had been of note: find the seven sages of Plasma, save for Ghetsis, who was to be saved for "the professionals." White agreed, thinking it might help her find N, as everything else in the last two weeks had failed. At least it filled her time.

The first five sages had been easy; aside from a lucky find while exploring Route 14, White had simply revisited every spot she had encountered Team Plasma, with the exception of the amusement park at Nimbasa City. She figured that it was too populous to be a hiding spot, and aside from that, the idea of returning filled her with a combination of giddiness and sorrow that was too confusing to address. Route 18 was the last place she had to look.

It took much of the afternoon, but upon climbing a dune, White looked down to a remote cove and saw a man in ornate robes. The last free sage of Plasma, Rood. She sent a brief text on her Xtransceiver detailing her location to Looker and headed down towards him.

"Sage Rood?"

He turned. "I knew you'd find me."

White nodded. "Well, say your piece."

The sage sat on a rock. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "I guess, same thing I asked the rest of you. Why here—" She indicated the beach. "—And why Plasma?"

Rood looked into the distance. "The ocean reminds me of home. I'm not from Unova, you know. And as for Plasma…" He stretched out his legs. "Well, Ghetsis once wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for likeminded people. From the moment we met, I understood what he desired. Of course I was wrong. When it comes to Ghetsis, I cannot separate the truth from the lies. The ability to truly understand the minds and needs of others… This is something everyone needs to survive. Lord N—"

White didn't like to admit it, but her breath caught at the sound of his name.

"—while he may have understood Pokémon better than almost anyone, he didn't understand people. That was part of Ghetsis's plan. More than anything, I hope Lord N comes to understand his fellow man. And on that day, I hope he can confront his father." Rood shook his head. "Maybe that's not what you're looking to hear."

"I—" White was taken aback for a moment. She hadn't expected something like that, certainly, but were the words unwanted? "I want to understand N, and so… I want that too, you see. I'd like to see it." She was blushing.

Rood nodded. "I hope we can help him find a way." He looked over her shoulder at something approaching. White turned to find out at what.

Looker had arrived. He made short work of Rood as he did with his brethren, handcuffing straight after they agreed to talk about Plasma. "You've been a great help, White."

"Not a problem, sir."

"Now that we have the sages, we hope to find Ghetsis, as well. And who knows who else? You know, there were reports of a person matching the description of N abroad, seen riding a dragon."

White's heart dropped and she exchanged a look with Rood.

"At any rate, good look with the rest of your journey!" Looker took the sage away.

White made her way back to the top of the bluff, slowly. The sun was setting now. She stood at the edge, gazing out at the horizon. It hadn't occurred to her that he had left Unova. N could literally be anywhere on the planet. Tears stung her eyes. Surprised, but also not, she dabbed them away. White stared a little longer, a hand in her bag stroking the cube, and then turned back towards home.

* * *

_3 Weeks After…_

Everyone else had left the library hours ago. Lenora walked up to the last particularly dedicated student and touched her shoulder. "White, honey, it's late."

When no response came, she bent over to look at the girl's face. She was asleep, clutching a little golden cube on her lap and drooling on the textbook she was reading. Chuckling, Lenora retreated to her office to fetch a blanket—she'd spent many late nights there, herself.

Someone else had entered the room in the space she was gone, to her surprise. "Sir, we're closed up—Oh," Lenora laughed. "Familiar faces, tonight. Drayden, how are you?"

The stoic man nodded. "I am sorry I got here so late. I suppose you could say I took the scenic route." He held up a packet of paper. "I brought the information White was looking for. I suppose I'll leave it with you," He said, as Lenora bent to place the blanket over the sleeping girl. "A few days ago, she slept over at our house, too. Reading books with Iris. I wonder why she's so curious about dragons, all of the sudden. Not many people in Unova are curious about the legend of Latios and Latias."

Lenora sighed, uncharacteristically dreamy. "That's such a lovely story." When Drayden rolled his eye, she said, "What? I'm a girl, after all." She got serious immediately after. "I think I know why, though."

"I do, too," Drayden said, gravely. "She's trying to find that boy."

"It's not surprising, really," Lenora said. "Reshiram and Zekrom were once two parts of a whole. Maybe in a way, it's the same way for the two of them. Without the other, it becomes impossible for her to move forward. Nothing is challenging her."

"I supposed exploring the dragon legends was a good idea for her, then," Drayden said. "I heard it was of interest to the boy. Still, I doubt she'll make it to Hoenn on his account. She'll find something to focus on here. Maybe I'll have Iris take her to the Battle Subway."

"Sounds good. It wouldn't hurt to get her out of a book for a change—I never thought I'd say that! But she was so much more active before." Lenora tucked White into the chair as best she could. "I wonder if she _knows_, though," she mused.

"Knows what?" Drayden asked. "About the Battle Subway?"

Lenora laughed once more. "You'll _both_ figure it out."

* * *

_4 Months After…_

Bianca and White were lounging on the couch in her mother's living room, watching a horror movie that made her blond friend shudder every few seconds. Cheren was sitting on the floor, making a snarky quip just as frequently.

A murder later, he was saying how fake the effects were for the umpteenth time. "Quiet down already! You're ruining everything, trying to make sense of it all." White smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Make yourself useful and pop us more popcorn. It's your turn, anyway!"

Cheren sighed and stood, adjusting his glasses and shooting Bianca a glance before he went to the kitchen.

The two girls watched the movie in silence for a moment, until Bianca turned to look at White. "Um, so…"

"Is it too scary? Sorry, I tried to pick something tame."

"No, no… Well yes!" Bianca laughed. "But, actually, I have something to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well…"

It wasn't like her friend to hold back. "Spit it out, already!"

"Cheren and I are together now," Bianca said, as abruptly as White had demanded. "We're dating."

_That _wasn't what White was expecting. "Oh."

She must have made a face because Bianca looked surprised. "Um, well… That's not how I thought you would react. I thought you'd be a little happy for us, you know."

"I am! I really am! Sorry, I guess I was just surprised." White shook her head. "That's great. You guys have liked each other for so long. I'm so happy for you."

"You don't _sound _happy," Bianca remarked, a little sour.

White sighed. "It's not you guys. I really am glad. I guess… I'm a little jealous. I just am realizing how much I missed my chance."

Bianca gaped. "With _Cheren_? Oh, no, I didn't know that you ever—"

White's laughter cut her off. "Not Cheren, no. He's all yours." She folded her hands in her lap. "I meant my chance to be with the person I like."

* * *

_5 Weeks After…_

"Phew, White, that sure was intense!"

Iris and White stepped out of the Battle Subway, the former giving an exaggerated stretch. The two had made a double battle challenge and made it all the way to Emmet and Ingo, whom they lost to. "It was a lot of fun, though! We should go again sometime."

"It's still early—"

White chuckled. "Probably not _today_… My Pokémon are tired."

"Hmmm..." Iris made an exaggerated thinking gesture. "We could see a musical."

"Sure." White shrugged.

"No, I know!" Iris laughed suddenly, grabbed White's hand, and started running.

"Iris! Wait, where are we going?" She was laughing too.

Or at least, she was, until she noticed the girl dragging her into the amusement park. "Iris, wait!" she said again, a little more seriously. "Are we going on Elesa's roller coaster?"

"Nope!"

The girl was pulling her to the back of the park and White knew where she was taking her, and it filled her with dread. The Ferris wheel loomed above her, a cruel joke of memory. White hadn't even been back to Nimbasa City yet, let alone on the Ferris wheel.

Iris stopped at the ticket booth, like it was a surprise, and said, "Ta-da!" She turned to the attendant. "Two please!"

"But Iris, I— " She sighed. Money had already changed hands. "Iris."

"White? Are you afraid of heights?" Iris laughed—she was so innocent, almost childlike. It reminded White of someone else who made her heart ache a little. "I'll protect you."

The two of them had a similar exchange. White went pale.

A car stopped and the two girls climbed aboard. White gripped the edge of the seat so hard her knuckles went white.

A few moments later, Iris asked, "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah…" White trailed off. If she closed her eyes, she could picture him across from her.

"Have you ever been on here before?"

"Yeah."

Iris giggled. "With a boy?"

White blushed, and nodded. Iris collapsed, almost in a fit.

"Well! What happened?"

"Actually," White began. "He told me something about himself that made me very sad. I was surprised to hear it from him." She remembered the shock as if it was yesterday. The feeling that somehow this virtual _stranger _had betrayed her.

"Oh." Iris's brow furrowed. "Well… was he cute at least? What was he like?"

"He was cute. Definitely. He had the most beautiful eyes." White was as red as a Leppa Berry. "He was always so polite. He cared deeply for Pokémon, more than almost anyone else I've ever met. Driven, smart… But, still, I felt like… He was curious, and he wanted to learn more about the world. From me… About me." She felt her voice crack. "And I felt… like I wanted to be a better person, for him. And that, you know, um… That I could accomplish the things that would make me better. Anything, really."

"…White?" Iris's voice conveyed her shock. White knew why, of course; the dark spots on her denim shorts betrayed where the tears were falling. "White, are you okay?"

How had she been so blind to herself? An answer had been waiting there all along. She looked at the other girl, and said, "I'm in love with him."

* * *

_6 months after…_

_After six months, you would think I'd have done something of note by now. _White thought, a pang of guilt stabbing her as she noticed the voicemail on her Xtransceiver from Alder. _I'll be there soon. _At first, it had been easy enough to disguise the languishing feeling she felt, and the fact that her drive had diminished. She traveled to every town in Unova. She caught the seven sages of Team Plasma. She started a research paper on dragon myths—something even White never thought she would do. At first, she kept busy.

Then, after that day at Nimbasa City, where Iris and her became decidedly better friends—White chuckled at the thought—she fell off the face of the world for awhile. White scarcely left Nuvema Town. She spent time with her Pokémon, with her mother, with Cheren and Bianca while they were around. It looked at first like a vacation. Really, it was a mourning period.

No matter how hard and far she looked, N was nowhere to be found. He was lost to her.

Those close to her could tell something was amiss. Every night her mother asked what was wrong. White neglected to say. The only one who knew was Iris, whom she had sworn to secrecy. She figured Cheren was smart enough to have figured it out, too—especially from the way he looked at her, full of pity. Bianca probably knew then, too. She had to, the way she insisted on girl's nights and makeovers and Castelia Ice's that made White gain ten pounds. It only irritated White to know they were feeling sorry for her. Probably thought she was stupid. His cube hid in a crook of her bed frame.

Finally Lenora had called her and demanded a rematch. Her mother insisted she get out of the house. Jay flew her to Nacrene City, and Lenora unleashed everything she had against her; White almost lost, but pulled through in the end with the help of her Seismatoad. It jolted her, reminding her of something she thought she would always know: Battling was a hell of a lot of fun.

After talking it over with her mother, White had decided to travel again, seeking rematches against the gyms, the elite four, and finally, her match against Alder. The thought of it kept her sharp, and her mind busy once again. Busy enough, she thought, to perhaps move on. She planned to leave the next Monday. If she didn't keep up her momentum, a relapse was likely.

White was doing her morning exercises with her Pokémon, keeping a particular eye on Pele, who was getting a little _too _heavy even for an Emboar, when Bianca came running up to her. "Hey!"

"Bianca, it's only seven in the morning," White said, surprised. "What are you doing up? It's not like you."

"I've got an alarm clock too!" Bianca almost pouted. "But really, I wanted to be up before Cheren so we could spend some time together."

"That sounds nice." White smiled at her friend as she released her own Pokémon.

Bianca was terse for a moment, then pulled at her hat like she always did when nervous. "Oh, I shouldn't!"

"Shouldn't what?" White asked, taken aback.

The blond trainer sighed. "Cheren said I shouldn't tell you this, but I can't keep it inside anymore!"

"Did you two have sex?" White asked, blankly.

"What? N-no, what's the matter with you! We've only been dating two months. You're such a dude sometimes, White!" Bianca's cheeks flushed and she huffed a second longer, her friend laughing hysterically. After a minute, she took a deep breath. "Listen."

White was still chuckling away.

"White, come on! It's serious!" Bianca waited just a second longer before throwing her hands up in exasperation and blurting it out. "I think I saw N in Castelia City!"

* * *

Foreward: Phew! That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's a little long—hopefully you all think that's a good thing! I tried something a little different with the time based segments, which I think was successful. I hope it's clear, but the "after" in the little segment titles means after the end of the game, not after the last event. I thought about it and biweekly updates are probably a stretch. I write pretty quickly, so there will most likely be an update every 5 to 8 days. (This one is a little sooner than the rest will be, though!) Thank you everyone for your support so far and I hope you continue to read this fic! And, don't hesitate to review me. :3 -Bee


	3. Chapter Two

Foreward: I do not own Pokemon. Another update, finally! Or at least, it finally let me update it! I had this done almost two weeks ago! Anyway, Heeeeerrreeee weeeee gooooo...

Edit: I've changed Whitlea to White. For the record, I know Touko and Hilda are the official names, respectively. However, Whitlea was at one point believed to be her official US name, which is why I was using it. (When I started this story, this is the name people thought she would have.) But, enough people had mentioned it, so I thought White would do - although it's not right, either. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Two

No matter how many times White had crossed it, the view from the top of Skyarrow Bridge took her breath away. This particular morning in Summer, the glow of morning was just making its way onto the city's skyline. Beautiful as it was, she had pushed through the burning in her legs to cross it as quickly as possible.

Three days before, Bianca had informed her she had seen N in the city, standing by the fountain as she looked down from an observation deck. At first White didn't believe her—until Bianca remarked, "How many people have hair like that?" Just N, and Ghetsis—the latter of who wouldn't be idly standing in a crowd. Still, it took convincing, _swearing _on her friend's part for her to believe her. White had scoured Unova for months with no luck, and for him to show up as a random incident seemed almost unfair. But the look on Bianca's face had told her it was true.

At first, White wasn't sure if she should go try to find him, when faced with it all. When things seemed impossible, everything had been easier. If she found N, what would come of it? That thought had not yet crossed her mind. Maybe he didn't want to be found yet, or his journey had changed him so irrevocably that he wasn't the sweet boy she knew anymore. Deep down in her heart, knowing that N could be only a few hours away from her filled White with fear: even if she found him, it didn't mean he would feel the same about her.

And then there was the issue of the journey of her own. White was wild with excitement for her rematches. She couldn't give that up, even if N was around again. She had already wasted six months mourning his absence. She couldn't postpone her dreams now that he was back. Even if the league had changed his ideals, it didn't mean that he would approve of yet another quest for battle. If everything somehow managed to work out, there was still the immense task of finding the words for her feelings for him. White had never confessed to anyone before, much less been rejected.

Months ago, she had thought finding N would make her nothing but happy. Now, she was sad to find it only filled her with dread.

It was Cheren who had convinced her to go looking, in his own way, making a snide remark to the effect he hadn't imagined _her _giving up. White might taunt a Bouffalant to prove him wrong. Still, she cursed that fact as her thighs were already burning from cycling when she had reached Castelia. After all, the Sunday that lie ahead of her was going to be anything but lazy.

It was the last day before White was scheduled to leave for her trip. If she didn't discover him then, she wasn't ever going to.

The sun beat down on White's dark hair, freed from her cap for a moment as she adjusted her ponytail. A morning of running around in the heat and the wind had done nightmares to her appearance.

She had been up and down Mode Street, Northern, up skyscrapers and to every dock. No one had seen him, especially not White. A sour expression froze on her face even as she sat on the edge of the city's fountain, cooled by the mist. Castelia was _huge. _That was common sense, of course, but only now was White hit with the true enormity of that fact. She crossed her arms.

How could she possibly have hoped to encounter him here? N was probably long gone again by now, his appearance at the fountain a fleeting moment that was days past. White sighed, burying her hands in her pockets as she got up to check Castelia Street again. "As if it'll help…"

Nervousness aside, White couldn't deny how badly she wanted to see him.

She was rounding a corner when a voice cut through the crowd. "White! Hey, White, is that you?"

Her heart soured. No one knew she was in town! Heart two steps ahead of her mind, she whirled around, beaming. "N—"

"What was that? I can't hear you from over here!" A slim man came jogging over, grinning.

A weight clutched her stomach. "Oh. Burgh."

The gym leader's smile fell, upon her reaction. "_Oh. _White," he said, mocking her disappointed tone. "Nice to see you, too."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Pretty well. I've been working on a new series of paintings lately, on dragon Pokémon. I was impressed with the work you and Drayden have been doing, so I thought I would combine that with stained-glass inspired watercolor and—White?"

White was staring at the ground, biting her lip, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She didn't intend to look in such a state, although she definitely felt it. Her reaction to Burgh only made her feel stupid. What happened to the confident girl who had last walked into the city? She'd been replaced with an unsure shadow, bored of her accomplishments and yearning for a boy who probably didn't ever wonder about her. _Pathetic. _"I'm sorry, Burgh—I have to go."

He grabbed her shoulder when she turned. "White, wait up." Burgh hesitated. "I don't mean to intrude, but I heard you've been having a tough time lately. Want to get lunch?"

She barely knew Burgh, and he had noticed something had changed. White nodded, weakly. "All right."

* * *

The little café on Slim Street that Burgh had dragged her to was vastly different than she had expected. It was homey, with live music wafting through the air and sepia lighting. Immediately she felt a little better.

A few drinks of tea later, White was spilling the entire situation to the older trainer—her six month hiatus, the fear, the longing, everything, pride being toppled by her need for device.

Burgh's first response was just to shake his head and sigh. "I think we've all been there before."

White laughed. "So your first crush was on the leader of a crime organization who's taken to wandering the world on a legendary dragon that he beat the league champion with?"

"You know what I mean!" Burgh scowled. "I'm trying to be helpful."

She sunk in her seat a little. "Sorry," she said. "To be honest, I just want this whole situation to be over, for better or worse."

"I know what you mean," Burgh said. "You know, when I first became a gym leader, I was _obsessed _with Grimsley. Part of our test is to make a challenge against the elite four—it helps place us. I fought Caitlin first, but as soon as I got to him, I choked. I know it sounds silly, love at first sight and all, but I lost that day. It took me three months longer than it was supposed to for me to take my spot here at the gym just because I became so obsessed with beating him. It wasn't supposed to be hard—you'd know that I have the type advantage. But I'd built him up in my mind as smart, intelligent, and unbeatable. Towards the end I realized I was throwing the matches. As long as I didn't win, I could keep challenging him and seeing him."

"What happened?" White asked, voice soft.

"I went back, and I won. I think when I did he liked me more than before. Unfortunately, I went on to Shauntal, and when she congratulated me on beating her boyfriend… Well, you can imagine how that went."

"I'm sorry."

Burgh waved his hand. "I'm over it, now. I knew all along there was no way he was interested in me. As soon as she said that, I could finally stop lying to myself. It was like waking up from a wonderful dream. Painful, but necessary."

White lowered her eyes. Was that all N was to become? A dream?

The waitress brought over their sandwiches and after taking the first bite of his, Burgh sensed that his words had discouraged her. "I don't mean to imply that you'll end up the same way. All I'm trying to say is, even if it's impossible, you'll move past it. Rejection won't kill you, so if you do find him, don't be too afraid to say anything! Whatever his answer is, you'll make it."

White smiled as she finished her tea. "Thanks." She paused to partake of her food. "But what should I say to him? I mean, I shouldn't just lead off with that, should I?" She asked, mouth still half full.

Burgh laughed. "Of course not!" White briefly interrupted him to commend him on his restaurant choice, then implored that he continue. "He's been away a long time. You guys probably have a lot to catch up on." His laugh came in time with the cowbells on the door ringing as someone entered. "I mean, I don't even know the guy and I wonder what he's been up to. So—"

White's eyes had been innocently wandering when the bells sounding drew her eyes to the door, and the world fell away. Burgh's voice went mute, the delicious, flaky bread turned to tasteless mush in her mouth. The man who had just entered strode up to the hostess, his signature almost-shyness emanating as he bent to talk to her, unaware of the havoc he was wreaking just a few tables over. Her mouth hung open.

"God damn it, White, you _are_ flighty today. What in Arceus's name are you looking—" Burgh turned to look over his shoulder and the sight answered his own question. "Oh."

It was N.

Things came spinning into perspective for White so quickly her head throbbed. She yanked Burgh's head back around by his scarf and hissed, "Quick! What do I say?"

"I-I don't know, he's right over there—"

"Well you were telling me just a second ago! I don't know what I'm going to do, I have to… I mean, I've missed him so much, I don't want to go over there and say something stupid!"

"Just go say hi!"

"'Hi?' 'Hi?' After six months of misery I've got something better to say than 'Hi!' How about 'Where have you been, asshole?'"

"What? I don't think that's—"

"Of course it's not a good idea!" White covered her face with her hands. "I can't do it."

"What? You have to!" Burgh looked away from her when footsteps approached. White went pale, almost ducking under the table and knocking her bag over in the process.

It wasn't N, but a group of three girls. The one in front shimmied up to Burgh while her friends giggled. "Hey Burgh, um…" She held forward a small item. "Can I have your autograph?"

He dealt with them with the smiles and niceties second nature to a seasoned gym leader, but the girls' presence only irritated White: they obstructed her view of N completely. She craned her head to see around them, but to no avail. Her blood boiled with anger every second they lingered. Seeing him so close to her again made her heart flutter, and confirmed something she was already sure of:

She loved him.

As a reflex, her hand went for the cube, where it sat nestled in her bag. During the long months, it had been the only piece of him she had left. As soon as her fingers touched its metal, an idea struck her. The images came easily to her mind: After the girls cleared, she would stand, walk slowly over to him so he didn't notice. Tap him on the shoulder. Extend her hand, holding his cube, and say, barely higher than a whisper, "Excuse me, but I think you dropped this." N would smile, and say her name, and when he took it their fingers might brush just the slightest amount. White blushed in spite of herself.

Burgh signed three empty badge cases and sent the girls away as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry about that," He said, catching White's eye as they retreated. "You have any ideas?"

She nodded, and stood, ready to take her first step forward. But White remained, a hand lingering on the tabletop as a crestfallen look appeared on her face.

He was gone, as quick as he had come.

"No!"

White's voice was loud enough that the neighboring tables turned to stare.

"No, this can't… What?" She clutched the edge of their seat to steady herself. It was all she could do not to scream or cry—maybe both.

"C-calm down! Um…" Burgh was out of his seat, flying over to the hostess, who he grabbed by the shoulders. After a few startled seconds, she said something and he returned. "He asked for directions."

"Where?" The millisecond before his response was torture. White had waited too long to lose him again.

"Liberty Pier. He asked for the quickest way to get there. He's probably trying for the next ferry, so—"

White didn't let him finished. She slapped a bill down on the table to cover her meal and was out the door before Burgh could tell her to hurry. He blinked in surprise a few times, smiled to himself and called after her. "Good luck!"

* * *

Normally, White liked to people watch, and relished walking in the city for its glimpses into the lives of the people she passed. She had to wonder how she appeared to them, as she sprinted down the crowed street, pushing her way ahead of the people before her. She didn't care at all, of course—a fact perfectly evident by the way she leapt over a sleeping Purrloin and nearly toppled a preschooler once the ferry came into view. It was 3:59; the boat would be departing any second. White leaned forward to rush herself on, panting but not caring as her legs screamed from exertion. She was so close. The attendant was in the middle of calling 'all aboard' when as she flashed her pass and dashed on board.

Somehow, she had made it.

White fell against a bench, reeling as the run caught up with her. It crossed her mind that wheezing and drooling wasn't the best new first impression to make, but that meant nothing if she didn't make the boat. After composing herself, she took a bottle of lemonade out of her bag and sipped it as the boat disembarked. The small ferry would be a lot easier to find him on—a thought that brought a long overdue smile to her face. White strolled in the cabin, sure he was just around the corner. The cube was already in her hand.

A few minutes of scanning the seats proved fruitless, and a line of worry creased her brow. She went up the roof seating, which was completely empty. The blood drained from her face. Was N still ashore?

White dashed down the steps, nearly crashing into a woman as she rounded the corner. She went below deck to cargo area. No one, except a worker, who shooed her away after she asked him if N had passed him three times. She trudged back up the stairs in disbelief, checking the main seating again. White knelt on the ground, going so far as to look under the benches. Not a trace of him.

The smile was gone as she headed up to the top again, practically dragging herself up by the railing. He had to be up there. It was impossible N hadn't made the ferry. She had—it was fate! Things were finally on her side again. But when the seats came into view, they were as empty as before.

White went to the edge of the observation deck, steadying herself against the railing, speechless. "He's… gone…"

The wail came of its own accord, one before she kicked the wall and one after. White drew in a shuddering breath and let out another cry, sinking down to the floor, one hand not enough to hold her up.

The cube brought her no comfort when the sun illuminated it in her hand. She held it up to look at it, sneering as if it were a person. "Why are you running from me? I just…" She bit her lip, a bit too sharply. The pain almost calmed her a little. Her Xtransceiver was beeping from a missed text, probably Burgh wondering how everything went. If she had made it. White laughed, bitterly. "Stupid thing!" In spite of her words, she was cradling it again.

'_Burgh's right,' _She thought, sighing as she appraised the object in her hands. It didn't belong to her. White drew in a sharp breath. _'And neither does N. He probably saw me chasing him. He must have ran.' _The boat rocked beneath her, gently. _'This is all a dream.'_

Her face was still wet with tears, but White exhaled and pulled herself back up. The ocean was beautiful, the buildings of Castelia growing taller as the ferry got farther away, perspective revealing the complex nature of the skyline. N was like that, too—the closer she got to him, the harder things were to understand. There were only feelings, her dream and confusion whirling together until she couldn't tell what was what. Moments before he arrived in the restaurant, she'd been terrified of all the complications he would bring. But once she saw his face…

White shook her head, slowly, as the realization came to her. She wouldn't see it again. N had moved on. A fresh tear made a hot streak down her cheek, only to instantly dry in the breeze. She had to move on, too. She took a minute to brace herself, knowing what she must do. White looked down at the cube in her hand again. The last piece of him she had.

She rose her arm to throw it into the ocean, hand high above her head with purpose. _'I have to wake up.'_

On her first attempt, she faltered, a corner of it smacking against her thigh as she recalled it to her. But White took a deep breath. _'I'm strong enough on my own.' _She lifted it high again, closing her eyes this time as she wound up. Just one more motion.

Her arm was about to fly forward when a hand clasped her elbow, muffling her toss into a weak release that sent the cube flopping to the ground rather than into oblivion. Irritated, she turned to look over her shoulder.

Her eyes were met with a familiar green twinkle, and a soft voice that she had longed to hear for what seemed like an eternity.

"N." She said, simply.

"You shouldn't throw away things that don't belong to you," N said, stepping forward to retrieve his trinket. He glanced up at her and smiled. "It's not nice."

* * *

Afterword: Haha, I feel a little wicked for having another cliffhanger. Still, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all your support so far. :) Not much else to say this week! -Bee :3


End file.
